Every Endless Night
by CandidCandy
Summary: Michael-Maria fanfic. Maria est réveillée en pleine nuit par Michael....


Note de L'auteur : J'ai été inspiré par la chanson « Every Endless night » de Ricky Martin & Meja. Je ne vous conseille pas d'écoutez cette chanson en lisant le texte car ce n'est pas dutout le style de chanson que l'on entend dans Roswell. Cependant, les paroles de la chanson étaient tout à fait appropriées à ce que je voulais faire passer. Bonne lecture. Laissez une review svp. Lol.  
  
Note de l'auteur (2) : Ceci n'est pas, à proprement dit, une histoire avec une intrigue. C'est une scène, sans contexte, qui m'est venu à l'idée comme ça. . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************  
  
*************************************************  
  
Les rayons lunaires se filtraient par la fenêtre de la chambre. Maria se réveilla soudainement en réalisant qu'il était en train de lui donner des coups de pied. Il était en train de trembler, la sueur couvrant son front et son torse. "Non" chuchota-t-il "Non". Il se retournait dans tous les sens agrippant son oreiller et les draps, "NOOOOONNNNNN!!" cria-t-il tout d'un coup, avant de se lever en sursaut.  
  
"Michael" souffla Maria doucement en prenant son épaule. "Shhh" murmura-t- elle alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle. "Shhh, ça va aller" Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe tout en soufflant des mots réconfortants dans son oreille pour tenter de le calmer. "Shhh, ça va aller, c'était qu'un cauchemard"  
  
Mais il tremblait toujours. Il ne lui dirait pas de quoi il avait rêvé. Il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi il criait au milieu de la nuit et se réveillait, tremblant de peur. Il refusait de lui dire ce qui l'effrayait tout autant qu'il refusait de lui dire pourquoi il était toujours couvert de bleu quand ils allaient encore à l'école et pourquoi les petites pièces le terrifiaient. Mais elle savait que toutes ces choses étaient liées.  
  
Il ne lui dirait jamais rien à ce sujet et elle le respectait. Elle enroula simplement ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa les cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient imbibés de sueur. Elle essaya de faire de son mieux pour le réconforter en le tenant tout contre elle et en le berçant comme un enfant. Ca avait toujours été la seule chose qui réussissait à l'apaiser.  
  
Il ne se réveillait pas toutes les nuits comme ça. En faite, la plupart étaient normales et agréables. Il y en avait aussi beaucoup où ils la passaient entièrement à faire l'amour et où Maria n'avait pas à se soucier de ses rêves. Les seules fois où il dormait tout de même durant ces nuits de passion, c'était pour rêver d'elle.  
  
Elle aurait souhaité lui donner ce genre de rêve toutes les nuits mais elle avait parfois besoin de repos. Et ces nuits là, il se réveillait en criant et en tremblant de tout son corp. Elle le tenait toujours contre elle alors qu'il la serrait et s'agrippait à elle comme si elle avait été la seule chose capable de le maintenir en vie, ce qui était probablement vrai. Il la rapprocha encore plus près de lui et Maria put sentir son coeur contre sa propre poitrine qui battait la chamade comme s'il était terrifié par quelque chose.  
  
"Shhh" répéta-t-elle doucement. Mais cette nuit, ça devait être pire parce qu'il pleurait. Elle pouvait sentir ses silencieuses larmes humecter ses épaules alors que son visage reposait sur celle ci. Elle le serra encore plus fort pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'allait aller nulle part. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle resterait là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Elle lui appartenait. Et elle lui appartiendrait pour toujours.  
  
Mais cette nuit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude, il se calmait après un petit moment et se rendormait en se serrant tout contre elle, mais là, ça ne marchait pas. Il pleurait toujours. Elle continua à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et plaça ses jambes autour de son corp pour le couvrir le plus possible d'elle même. Elle voulait d'absorber sa peine pour qu'il n'en ait plus. Elle avait apprit qu'elle avait ce pouvoir. Elle l'aimait tellement que tout ce qui lui faisait du mal lui faisait du mal à elle aussi. Sa tristesse était la sienne. Mais malheureusement elle ne partait pas. Il continuait à pleurer et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Elle chanta, doucement, à voix basse dans son oreille espérant que ça le calmerait et l'apaiserait un peu.  
  
"Every endless night, has a dawing day, Every darkess sky has a shining ray, And it's shines on you, baby can't you see, You're the only one who can shine for me, It's a private emotion that fills you tonight, And a silence falls between us, As a shadow steal the light, And wherever you may find it, Wherever it may lead, Let your private emotion come to me, Come to me , Come to me....."  
  
Elle le sentit soupirer alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient aussi autour de la jeune fille, mais il pleurait toujours. Elle continuait à caresser son dot en traçant des cercles et des coeurs. Elle écrivit "Je t'aime" dans son dot dans l'espoir que le mot pénètre sa peau et guérisse toutes les blessures dont il souffrait.  
  
"When your soul is tired, and your heart is weak, Do you think of love is a one way street, Well it run both ways, open up your eyes, Can't you see me here, how can you deny, It's a private emotion that fills you tonight, And a silence falls between us, As a shadow steal the light, And wherever you may find it, Wherever it may lead, Let your private emotion come to me, Come to me , Come to me....."  
  
Elle sentait qu'il s'était calmer mais elle décida de chanter la chanson en entier, il la serrait toujours contre lui. Maria senti les lèvres de Michael embrasser la peau de son épaule tendrement brûlant sa chair avec l'intensité de son émotion. Il essayait tellement de cacher son émotion. Mais il ne pouvait pas la cacher, pas à elle. En plein milieu de la nuit, quand il la tenait dans ses bras et qu'il lui faisait l'amour, quand il entrait en elle, qu'il l'embrassait et que son corp recouvrait le sien, il ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait, tout comme maintenant il ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.  
  
"Every endless night, has a dawing day, Every darkess sky has a shining ray, It takes a lot to laugh, as your tears go by, But you can find me here, till your tears run dry, It's a private emotion that fills you tonight, And a silence falls between us, As a shadow steal the light, And wherever you may find it, Wherever it may lead, Let your private emotion come to me, Come to me, Come to me "  
  
Elle s'arrêta de chanter, embrassa tendrement le cou chaud de Michael et lui souffla à l'oreille "Je t'aime". Michael desserra son étreinte et déposa à son tour un doux baiser au creux du coup de la jeune fille. Il s'allongea sur le lit, et elle fit de même, respirant paisiblement, fermant les yeux. Maria le regardait espérant qu'il allait dormir tranquillement et faire de beaux rêves maintenant. Il méritait un peu de repos. Juste avant de se rendormir, elle entendit dans le lointain sa propre voix résonner encore:  
  
"Every endless night..."  
  
Alors que Michael dormait déjà, elle ferma les yeux.  
  
**** 


End file.
